Family
by Twilight Dancer123
Summary: A series of oneshots pertaining to family. The family is a haven in a heartless world...
1. Fatherhood

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

A/N Just a little one-shot that popped into my head while I was sick today. Sorry to the fans of my story "Story from the Streets." I need to reread that last chapter before I update again. While you people have been online the past few weeks I have been moving across the country from Minnesota to Florida. Then I flew up to Minnesota to visit my friends and go on a mission trip. So that's my excuse. I'm also a government certified procrastinator. (Don't kill me). I've also been working on about five other Inuyasha fics for the past few weeks.

* * *

Inuyasha watched from his place leaning against the wall of Kaede's hut. Everyone looked happy. His Kagome was finally home. After three years, she had made it back through the well. That was a year ago. Now she was sitting in front of the fire making lunch for everyone. On her hip she bounced Sango and Miroku's one-year-old son.

Kagome herself was six months along. He smiled as the young child wriggled free and wobbled off to find his sisters. Kagome tried to stand up. _Tried_, she ended up on her hands and knees. Sango rushed over to pull the pregnant woman up. He chuckled. His mate looked over and frowned, then, she smirked.

Inuyasha didn't have time to think as he was pulled to the ground by his ears. The perpetrators were two four-year-olds, Sango's twin daughters. He pouted at Kagome who was watching and giggling at the girls playing with his hair and ears shouting 'Doggy!' over and over again.

Suddenly Shippo ran by, the girls were distracted and went off to 'Hunt the Kitsune' as Inuyasha called it. The disgruntled hanyou sat up mumbling to himself. Kagome was sitting right in front of him. She smiled, one hand on her belly and the other supporting her on the floor.

"Keh," He muttered looking away.

"Aww, come on Inuyasha. They're just kids," she gave him a sympathetic look. He opened one eye and looked at her in his peripheral vision.

"Yeah, I know," he sighed.

Kagome pulled him into a hug. She stroked his long silver hair as he wrapped himself around her. He wondered if his own children would play with his ears or chase him around the yard.

Kagome pressed one of his hands to her stomach and he felt the tapping against his clawed hands. Claws, could he hold his child without hurting it? He wasn't to be a father. He was made to destroy demons and to lose control and to kill and cause pain and… and… What did it matter that destiny was cruel. He could be a father if he wanted to be.

Inuyasha held his Kagome closer so that her belly pressed against his. And against his hard muscles he could feel the kicks of the baby, anxious to arrive and meet his family.

* * *

A/N Sorry again for the torture guys. I really need some sleep. Who else is going to a Breaking Dawn Prom this week? Love you! Review.

-Allison


	2. Jizu

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha watched his young wife kneel next to the small _jizu _that they'd had erected in the shrine. She still felt that the fault of the child's death lie in her hands. But it was no one's blunder that had caused the loss of their first child.

* * *

Miscarriages were common in these days; even Sango had suffered one before the birth of her twin daughters. But it had torn Kagome to the core. She did not eat, did not sleep, and did not move for days. He'd asked for the _jizu_ to be added to the temple two days after the child had been lost.

Inuyasha had carried Kagome to the shrine once she had stopped crying and starving herself. She had run her had over the round 'head' of the statue before turning to him.

"Will you carve something onto the front of the statue for me?"

He nodded.

"Then write Hoshii for me. For I wanted this child very badly," she commanded.

Inuyasha's claws dug out the symbol for desire. Hoshii, yes, he had also wanted this child. He'd wanted to raise his baby to be strong, train him to fight, and love. Most of all, he'd wanted Kagome to be happy.

* * *

Now he sat next to his wife. It had been nearly two years and Kagome was now large with another child. She had not forgotten the unborn babe, in fact, she cried for it some nights. He remembered the early months of her current pregnancy. They'd held their breath, praying that nothing would go wrong.

That morning, when Kagome had asked him to help her to the shrine, he'd hesitated. She was close to the birthing time and there weren't many people at the shrine. But, he'd given in. When Inuyasha found himself facing the _jizu_ he had wavered again. Kagome might end up crying…

His wife showed no sign of tears, actually, she was smiling. When he asked why, she answered that their child would always be loved, and always be wanted.

_What greater thing is there for human souls than to feel that they are joined for life - to be with each other in silent unspeakable memories? ~George Eliot_

* * *

A/N This kinda just walked out of my head onto the keyboard today. It is exam week and I have no homework. I've recently been trying to write another chapter for _Story from the Streets_. But nothing's hit me so far. So the Teen Titans Writer's Block persists. I am working on the outline for a new Inuyasha story though. The summary is on my profile, it's the one called _Devoid Of_.


End file.
